


A Tongue Twist

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slight threesome elements, crack pair???, i can't tell anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: They break Kamui out of jail, and Julian knows of place they can stay low before returning back to base.





	A Tongue Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a sequel to "Get Me Out" and/or "Double Hot Dogs", just the thought of it would be nice but it doesn't matter much.
> 
> I was feeling not so great yesterday, so I wrote this to cheer myself up lmfao. Something lighthearted helps I guess. Julian tends to invade my thoughts with many what-ifs despite being that very minor minor character in the show. And I mean ONLY episode 1.

It’s the middle of July and it’s Cremona’s worst heat waves of the year. The AC is broken and Julian is left with only a working table fan plugged into a socket next to an old, worn out bed. He hates it, the fan is on full blast and not even the window opened helps with their situation. Zero signs of winds for the day.

“You have the worst apartment ever.”

It’s not Julian’s apartment to begin with, just a friend of a friend who is no longer with them, so he figures he would find this place empty. And by empty, he means months and months of no one using it and maintaining its facilities. It just happens to be convenient for him, for them to lay low until the police are done combing the streets. There’s no running water, the fridge is dead and inside no one talks about the leftover takeout and amounts of mold growing.

“Give him a break, Kamui,” Quinn butts in, staring at his phone as fingers press the buttons. His suit jacket already discarded on a chair nearby, his sleeves rolled up mid-way. “It’s better than your shitty cell, I bet. Isn’t that right, Julian?”

“Right…” Julian wipes the sweat building on his forehead and jerks his white tank top sticking to his skin.

“Whatever.” Kamui clicks his tongue and lies on the floor, stretching his arms behind his head and shuts his eyes. All the time he spent in jail, his seemingly wavy hairs are growing back and hanging past his ears. He can’t help but straighten a strand out but it returns back to its curled state.

“Point the fan towards me.”

“Really?” Both Quinn and Julian speak in unison.

“Uh huh. Come on, Jules, we don’t have all day.” Kamui starts snapping his fingers. “Chop chop.”

Julian glances at Quinn for answers, not like he wants to obey Kamui and his silly behavior, but the redhead shakes his head because it’s Kamui and he needs the little freedom to do what he wants after breaking him out from jail. It’s only temporary and Julian has to deal with it.

“Just do it before he gets into his foul moods.”

“Foul? You haven’t seen me _foul_ yet.” Lecherous eyes bask over Quinn’s figure. The fan blows at his direction despite Julian’s unhappiness and Quinn jabs at Kamui’s side, grinning as he watches Kamui rubbing the sore area with a pout.

“So why are we sticking around here again?” Kamui asks, breaking the silence. “I like to change clothes. The orange is ugly, you know?”

“Waiting for Laica to pick us up,” Quinn answers. He puts his phone away. “Shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

“An hour?!” Kamui screeches. “We don’t have all day. Tell him to hurry his ass.”

Quinn sighs, sending Julian an unbelieving look. “Yes an hour. Be patient.”

“Fuck.”

Julian is almost tempted to ask if Kamui is always like this but then again, he’s almost ninety-nine percent certain that Kamui is most definitely an impatient person. How does Quinn do it?

“This place is shit, the air smells like a dumpster. What’re we going to do? Play charades?”  
  
“We wait?” Julian responds but he jumps back as Kamui bolts from the ground, closing the distance between them. He grabs Julian’s throat and squeezes, the crushing weight of his grip sends Julian in a pit of fear, clawing at Kamui to release him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kamui slices the air with steel.

“Release him, idiot. He’s trying to be sensible and it’s more than you can ever be,” Quinn declares and Kamui instantly lets go, looking at Quinn with a broken-hearted face, something dies in him. Quinn isn’t buying the fake sadness, glaring at Kamui as if he expects Kamui to go into a fit.

“You don’t think I’m sensible?” Kamui utters quietly.

And Julian might’ve sensed the hurt tone. He massages his neck and inhales, watching the two.

“Definitely not,” Quinn answers back.

“I let you keep that dog!” Kamui points at Julian. “What do you call that?!”

“You let me? Since when do I need your permission? I do as I please.” Quinn starts laughing and looks at the lesser man’s eyes widening. “I choose whoever I want. Julian is available, at my beck and call. Aren’t you?”

Julian turns away, bashful.

“See? He’s not terrible. Gets the job done, too. And please don’t call him a dog.”

But Kamui’s jealousy, what Julian concludes, is too obvious, he almost felt bad. For a second, he might’ve understood what it would be like, watching your interest taken away from you. He has seen his older brother go through it once and it’s not the best memory because a pissed-ass brother turned out murderous.

It’s not like he did anything to Quinn, not stealing from Kamui specifically. Quinn just so happens to find him, sign him up on missions and it went from there. Maybe a bit too deep for Kamui’s emotions to handle. He shouldn’t say a word though but the bubbling giddiness in his chest makes him pleased with his situation.

Kamui makes his most dramatic groan in the air, maybe it’s from the heat making him not in the best of moods but he still has his mind intact. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Quinn turns the fan towards him, pulling his hair back. He cranes his neck to the left. “You’re good, too.”

“Define it.”

“Desired. Suitable. Valued. There’s a long list,” Quinn replies, stating the plain truth. “Now stop complaining. If you wanted in that badly, then you should’ve said so.”

“I want in, you fucker.”

Quinn smiles. “See? Not so hard. Ask Julian to seal the deal.”

“M-M-Me?” It’s Julian’s turn to look at Quinn but Quinn throws him an appreciative gaze, having complete faith in him to work the “contract” out. Then Julian looks at Kamui but sees the intensity roaring in those eyes as if Kamui will rip his guts out if he makes the wrong move. Like chess, he thinks, but maybe checkers is more his style.

“No need to be nervous,” Quinn tries, calming him.

“Listen. If Quinn likes you, you’re good enough. If you’re holding back, then maybe I’ll let you live until the end of the day. Depends how I feel, your choice,” Kamui huffs but accepting it, accepting everything and receives an approval hum.

“Uh, well.” Julian flickers between the two of them, he’s sweating more and the small beads of salt water trail down his face. The heat isn’t helping him putting his thoughts together in the most coherent way, he can’t make sense of this relationship but Quinn is fine with it, making it easier without starting an argument. Is there a need to make sense of it though? Julian focuses on Kamui again and scratches the back of his messy hair. But then, fuck it all. He’s not wasting anymore time.

“Okay.” One word. One word has Quinn letting out a breath of relief and Kamui smirking, whatever resentment he had for Julian is gone and only the corners of his lips lift.

“It’s settled, then,” Quinn states.

“Eh, but it only counts when you seal _seal_ it.”

Quinn rolls his eyes.

“What?” Julian freezes.

“You’re killing me but I get you’re a bit slow, so I’ll tell you. You gotta kiss me, right on the lips. No ifs or buts, you have to mean it.”

Julian blinks and blinks, unsure if he heard it right but Kamui repeats himself. Julian is careful not to cringe in front of Kamui, the idea of pressing his lips onto him - what if he screws up, for starters. It’s not like he kissed Quinn either but they did shared a form of connection, and who knows what he and Kamui will have.

“Okay, virgin baby.” Kamui makes it easier for him, leaning into Julian’s space, their faces mere inches apart and Julian stammers, trying to escape while his limbs flail about.

“Wait wait, hold on!” But Julian’s futile whimpers doesn’t reach Kamui’s ears.

“It’s simple. Watch and learn.” Kamui cups Julian’s chin and pulls it forward, his tongue peeks out and licks a wet strip over Julian’s lips. He attempts at another before adding an actual kiss, a short one but it is what it is. The deal is done.

“Huh.” Kamui thinks. “Kind of salty—Oh shit. Quinn, I broke him.”

“Congrats.”

Julian sits in a lost daze.

“He’ll recover.” Quinn checks his phone again. “Give him time.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
